


Picture Perfect

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Finger Sucking, M/M, Marking, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 12:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4565055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise has a photoshoot, which means that Aomine can't mark him. They're both impatient for when Aomine <i>can</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Picture Perfect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cthonical (Nellie)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nellie/gifts).



The first thing Kise says when Aomine crowds him against the wall is, "I have a photoshoot on Saturday morning."

Aomine growls against Kise's mouth, biting down on his lower lip and tugging. "It's only Thursday."

"Marks don't fade that quickly," Kise runs his tongue over where Aomine bit down, wishing he'd bitten harder. "Especially not marks left by you."

Aomine smirks, resting his hands on Kise's hips. "You love it."

Kise does, and he doesn't even try to deny it "My agent hates it."

With a dismissive snort, Aomine licks at the spot just under Kise's ear that makes him shiver every time. "It's not like you're even doing shirtless shoots yet. I don't see what the problem is."

"Yet," Kise repeats with a quiet laugh.

"With a body like this?" Aomine slides his hand under Kise's shirt, over the hard muscles of his stomach. "They'd have to be pretty fucking stupid to waste that opportunity."

"Daiki," Kise gasps as Aomine's touch alternates between feather light and firm, with the gentle scratch of his blunt nails.

"Yeah," Aomine whispers, stepping closer between Kise's legs until there's nowhere for Kise to move, between the wall behind him and the solid body in front of him. "Right here. I can have fun with you without marking you up. For now."

Kise grins. "Saturday afternoon, you can do whatever you want."

The hand Aomine has on Kise's hip tightens its grip. Not hard enough to bruise, but it's a promise for later. Kise covers Aomine's hand with his own, squeezing gently. The truth is, he wants to be marked just as badly as Aomine wants to mark him. He wants the dark bruises on his pale skin, he wants the bites, he wants the reminders that Aomine was here. It's taken them long enough to find their footing and feeling comfortable with each other to do this. Kise wants all the reminders he can get, the more lasting the better.

"You're going to wish that Saturday afternoon would hurry up and get here," Aomine tells him, as if he doesn't know Kise is already impatient for it. "You want me to be gentle with you? I'll be so gentle that you'll hate me for it."

Kise leans back against the wall, smiling when it makes Aomine press himself even closer. "You'll hate it more."

Aomine growls because Kise is right. He's already moving forward as Kise tips his head back, just as responsive to every movement here as he is on the court. Except the bite that Kise is anticipating never comes. Instead, he gets the soft press of Aomine's lips on his skin. Kise blinks his eyes open in surprise, but Aomine keeps going. His lips brush against Kise's jaw, over his chin, then back down his neck, and the pressure is so light that it almost tickles.

"Daikicchi—"

"Don't," Aomine interrupts, pulling back far enough that he can frown at Kise. "You can do what you want to my last name, but…"

Kise nods in understanding. He doesn't use Aomine's given name unless they're alone like this. Kise can joke around as much as he wants usually, but this is something a little more serious. Even if they don't really know how to talk about it. 

"Daiki," he corrects himself, leaning forward to whisper it against Aomine's mouth, feeling the curve of his approving smile.

"Ryouta," Aomine murmurs in return, nuzzling against Kise's neck. He starts undoing the buttons of Kise's shirt, letting it slowly fall open. His hands are too gentle as they slide over Kise's skin, their touch too light, but Kise knows that letting his frustration show will only be playing into Aomine's hands and he doesn't want to do that, not just yet. He grits his teeth together, hoping Aomine won't see. It doesn't work. Aomine might not say anything, but Kise sees the smirk all the same. 

It's worse when Aomine pulls back to tug his own shirt off. Kise has never been subtle about his appreciation for Aomine's muscles and they're even more defined now than they were back when they went to school together. Aomine's gaze burns hot as Kise watches, a smug look in them because he knows that Kise likes what he sees, he knows much Kise wants it. 

Then, they're pressed together again, chest to chest, and Aomine kisses his way up Kise's neck to his ear. 

"Gentle enough for you?" his voice is husky and the sound goes right to Kise's cock, suddenly leaving him breathless. Aomine's lips close around the lobe of Kise's ear, tight enough that he tugs gently on the silver earring. Kise can't hold back his loud gasp no matter how hard he tries. Aomine chuckles, sliding his hands down Kise's sides until they reach the waistband of his pants. 

In one smooth movement, Aomine gets to his knees, his hands still on Kise's hips, pressing him against the wall. 

"Daiki—"

"Just stay right there," Aomine murmurs, squeezing Kise's hips before letting go, his hands moving to undo Kise's pants. 

Kise balls his hands into fists, pressing them against the wall as he watches Aomine. Of course, Aomine's movements are frustratingly slow, even as he tugs Kise's pants down and then does the same to his briefs, freeing his cock. 

"Mm, you're enjoying this," Aomine licks his lips, rubbing his thumb over the head of Kise's cock, smearing the beads of precome that are already forming there. 

"Of course I am," Kise replies, sounding a little breathless. "Seeing you on your knees like that?"

Aomine growls playfully, grinning up at him. Then, without warning, he leans forward, wrapping his lips around Kise's cock.

"Fuck—" Kise's hips jerk, and Aomine's fingers are back immediately, gripping down.

"Hey, careful now." Aomine pulls off Kise's cock, licking his lips and smirking. "You don't want me to have to hold you down and leave bruises on your hips now, do you? You'll have to stay still."

Kise bites his lip, nodding silently. Aomine doesn't move his hands this time, licking along the length of Kise's cock before kissing the head. Then, he slides his lips over it, swallowing it down slowly. He's good at this— _ridiculously_ good—and Kise brings a hand to cover his mouth, muffling the desperate noises that he can't hold back. Aomine keeps going until he has Kise's entire length in his mouth and stays there for a moment, humming softly. The vibration makes Kise keen, pressing his head back against the wall, desperately trying not to thrust into the wet heat surrounding him. 

" _Daiki_ ," he whines, as Aomine pulls off his cock and then swallows it back down again. His lips look beautiful stretched around Kise like this, his eyes just as focused and intense during sex as they are during a game. It's all about making things go the way he wants them to and in this situation, Kise is more than happy to play into Aomine's hands because he knows that he's going to love it. 

One of the hands Aomine has on his hips slowly slides further down, stroking over Kise's thigh. Aomine pulls back just for long enough to suck on two of his own fingers, and Kise's breath hitches because he knows what's coming next. Aomine hears, grinning up at him and kissing his hip, his stomach, kissing and licking his way back to Kise's cock. 

"Spread your legs for me," Aomine murmurs, his voice low and quiet, but Kise hears it because he's waiting for it. He does as he's told, a thrill running through him as he feels Aomine's wet fingers slide behind his balls, applying a gentle pressure against the sensitive skin there before teasing at his entrance. 

" _Yes_ ," Kise says desperately, as he feels one of Aomine's fingers slide into him. It's still a little too dry with just Aomine's spit, but Kise wants this. He presses his head back against the wall, whimpering softly. 

Aomine doesn't stop, his mouth moving back and forth as he slides his finger deeper. Even so, Aomine is frustratingly gentle and Kise can't take it. He grunts softly, curling his fingers into Aomine's hair. They've never done this before, with Aomine dragging things out for so long, because they're both usually too impatient for it. He doesn't want to be the one to break first, because he knows that Aomine's in control here. He can beg all he wants, but Aomine's going to go at his own pace. 

"I can't wait until Saturday," he murmurs breathlessly. "I can't wait for you to fuck me hard, Aominecchi. I can't wait for you to leave pretty bruises on me." 

Aomine inhales sharply, pushing a second finger into Kise. He curls his fingers inside Kise, deliberately brushing against his prostate. Kise moans loudly, not even trying to hold it back. 

" _Daiki_ …" he drags the name out, smiling to himself in satisfaction when Aomine moans in reply around his cock. 

"You play dirty, Kise," Aomine mutters, pulling away and stroking him hard instead. "Going to get back at you on Saturday." 

"Bring it," Kise replies, grinning. He strokes his fingers across Aomine's cheek, making a soft sound of surprise when they're bitten. Aomine sucks two of them into his mouth and it's all too much for Kise to handle at once. 

"Yeah," Aomine murmurs encouragingly, stroking him harder while fucking him with his fingers. "Come on. Let me see you."

Kise muffles his moan against his hand as he comes, leaning back against the wall. His knees are too weak to hold him up any more and he slowly slides to the floor, only to have Aomine crawl closer, kissing him hard. Kise winds his arms around Aomine, pulling him closer. He reaches for Aomine's pants, making a pleased noise as he realises that they're already pulled down. He pulls Aomine's hand away, replacing it with his own.

"Ryouta," Aomine gasps, pressing closer. He thrusts into Kise's hand, panting loudly and comes with a low moan. " _Fuck_."

The rest their foreheads together, linking their fingers together as they regain their breath. They need to clean themselves up, but Kise doesn't want to move just yet, and it doesn't seem like Aomine does either. 

"Gentle enough for you?" Aomine asks, his lips brushing against Kise's with every syllable. 

"No marks," Kise replies, making a point of checking himself before grinning at Aomine. He presses a brief kiss to his lips. "…Thanks."

Aomine huffs, shaking his head. "I just played along because I know you're going to make it up to me on Saturday." 

"I will," Kise promises, holding the sides of Aomine's face and pulling him into a deeper kiss. "Thank you anyway."

Giving him a gentle shove in embarrassment, Aomine looks away, his cheeks turning a dark red. "Don't thank me, idiot."

«·»

When Kise gets back to his apartment after his photoshoot on Saturday, Aomine is stretched out on the brick wall near the door, napping like a cat.

Or pretending to, anyway. Kise smiles to himself, walking past him without making a sound. When he slides his key into the lock of the apartment complex, he feels Aomine's hand on his hip.

"What, you're not going to invite me in? That's cold."

Laughing quietly, Kise leans back against Aomine's chest. "No one's going to be home for the next three hours. Want to keep me company?"

Aomine's huff of amusement tickles the back of Kise's neck. "I mean, I've got nothing better to do right now anyway."

Kise pushes the door open and he doesn't even need to look over his shoulder to check that Aomine's following. They're walking close enough that Kise can feel Aomine's body heat, made that little bit warmer from the sun. Their hands brush often enough as they climb the stairs that Kise knows it's intentional. 

"Just a little longer," Kise murmurs as Aomine crowds him against his apartment door.

"I'm getting impatient, Ryouta." Aomine's grip on his waist is firm. "You've kept me waiting since Thursday."

Kise shivers, unlocking his door and grabbing Aomine by the hand, pulling him inside. He's been impatient for this since Thursday too. Satisfying enough as it was then, they've both been wanting more.

"Bed," Aomine growls, tightening his grip on Kise's hand. He rests his free hand on Kise's back, not quite pushing him, but still an insistent pressure as they walk to the bedroom. "Let's go."

"It's like you just want me for my body." Kise turns to Aomine with a smile, about to say more, but Aomine kisses him with enough force to knock him back onto his bed. Aomine follows him, climbing onto the bed and pushing Kise onto his back. Kise makes a soft sound of surprise into Aomine's mouth and they wrap their arms around each other tightly. Aomine doesn't pull away until Kise is short of breath and his lips feel swollen.

"Yeah," Aomine whispers approvingly. "That's a good look on you."

Panting softly, Kise looks, watching Aomine's eyes darken with desire. Then, he tilts his head back, exposing his neck in silent invitation. 

The sound Aomine makes can only be described as _hungry_. He bites Kise's neck hard, making Kise arch against him with a loud moan. Aomine presses their bodies together, kissing the same place he just bit, then kissing his way up to Kise's ear. He sucks on Kise's earlobe, teeth clacking against his earring.

"Your body's nice and all, but do you really think that's all I'm here for?"

Kise grins, slanting a look at Aomine. "If I say yes, will you kiss me like that again?"

Aomine nips at Kise's lips with a playful growl. Kise nips right back, laughing softly. Aomine grins, rolling them over so that he's straddling Kise, pressing him down into the mattress. 

"So how did your photoshoot go?"

"It was boring," Kise complains. "They made me sit there for hair and makeup for half an hour. As if I'm not already pretty enough."

"I bet you were prettier afterwards, though." Aomine traces Kise's lips with his thumb, pressing it into Kise's mouth. "With your eyeliner and glossy lips."

Kise smiles around Aomine's thumb and sucks on it. With a quiet moan, Aomine pulls his finger out of Kise's mouth, rubbing it over his lips, leaving them wet. Kise blinks slowly up at Aomine, biting on his lower lip.

"For fuck's sake," Aomine mutters. "One person should not be allowed to be this pretty."

"Like you can talk," Kise replies, raising an eyebrow. "My photoshoot felt ten times longer because all I could think about was how I'd get to see you afterwards. Do you know how hard it is to stand there and let people boss you around when all you want to do is get everything over with and leave?"

"Ah, you've never really been good at doing what you're told, have you?" Aomine grins, nuzzling against Kise's neck before kissing it.

"Not when I have better things to do," Kise replies, wrapping his arm around Aomine. "Like you."

Aomine snorts. "That was awful."

"Still true though." Kise gives him an exaggerated wink, looking completely unapologetic.

Aomine kisses him hard, pulling back far enough to frown at Kise. "Still _awful_."

"What are you going to do?" Kise smiles. "Bite me?"

"Doesn't count when you actually _want_ it," Aomine mutters, but he bites down on Kise's neck all the same. He mouths at Kise's Adam's apple, grazing his teeth over it. Kise's breath hitches, and he feels Aomine grin against his skin. Aomine bites down again, harder this time, and it draws a loud moan out of Kise as he spreads his legs as far as he can with Aomine on top of him.

"Yeah, I thought you'd like that." Aomine shifts so he's lying down behind Kise, spooning him from behind and mouthing at the nape of his neck.

"Daiki," Kise gasps, pressing back against him.

Aomine bites so hard that Kise _knows_ that it's going to leave a mark. He moans encouragingly, tilting his head to the side to give Aomine more space. He feels Aomine's hand slide down his front, into his pants instead of bothering to undress him. 

"You're already hard," Aomine chuckles quietly, stroking Kise through his underwear. "You've _really_ been looking forward to this, haven't you?"

"Like you can talk?" Kise reaches behind him, groping at Aomine's crotch. Just as expected, Aomine is hard too, and he grins against Kise's hand with a low growl. Kise strokes Aomine through his pants a little harder, smiling to himself.

Aomine pulls Kise's hand away, pressing himself closer and grinding against him. Kise gasps, caught between Aomine's hand stroking him and his erection pressing against him. Aomine tugs at Kise's shirt to expose more of his neck, sucking a mark onto his skin.

"You should see yourself," Aomine murmurs licking over the same sport. "You have so many bite marks on you already, and we're just getting started."

"Good," Kise replies breathlessly. He grinds against Aomine's hand with a desperate noise. "I want more."

"I know." Aomine rolls Kise onto his back again, lying on top of him and tangling their legs together. He sets about leaving a new set of marks on the other side of Kise's neck, letting out a pleased hum when Kise moans. "You always want more, don't you?"

"You know me," Kise grins, spreading his legs as he feels Aomine's hands go to the front of his pants, undoing them. He lifts his hips eagerly as Aomine pulls them down, then kicks them the rest of the way off.

Settling between Kise's legs, Aomine mouths at his clothed cock. Kise whines, his hands going to Aomine's hair, but he doesn't tug, not yet. Aomine grins up at him, shifting so he can press a kiss to Kise's hip. He bites the same spot and Kise arches with a gasp. Aomine does the same to the other side too, laughing softly against his skin.

"You're so desperate for it," Aomine murmurs, rubbing his hand over Kise's cock through his underwear. "What's wrong, can't you find enough adoring fans to get you off?"

"You know that's not what I do," Kise replies, squirming against Aomine's touch. "I don't sleep with my fans."

"Good thing I'm not a fan, then." Aomine smirks. "The kind of magazines you pose for are a bit different to what I'm into."

"I know that, you pervert." Kise covers his face with a hand, trying not to laugh because he knows it will only encourage Aomine. "Doesn't matter, though. Even if you're not into the magazines, you're into me."

Aomine doesn't even try to deny it, kissing Kise's hip again before crawling up his body, lips closing around one of his nipples. Kise arches into the touch, whimpering as Aomine's tongue flicks across the sensitive bud. He whimpers louder as Aomine's teeth graze it gently, not enough to hurt but enough to tease. 

"You know, Aominecchi," Kise murmurs, glad for the way his voice remains even. "Here I was looking forward to you fucking me nice and hard, but you're just teasing me instead. It's a little disappointing."

"I'll get there," Aomine promises. "Don't you worry about that."

"But you're already so hard," Kise replies, raising an eyebrow and looking down at Aomine. "And we both know you're so soft and gentle after you've already come once…"

Growling, Aomine closes the distance between their lips with a rough, biting kiss. "Shut up."

"You're only annoyed because you know I'm right," Kise replies, grinning against Aomine's mouth. "So hurry up and fuck me."

Aomine gets up, leaning over to Kise's bedside drawer, where he keeps his condoms and lube, tossing them onto the mattress. Kise picks the lube up, about to squeeze some into his hand, but Aomine grabs him by the wrist, stopping him.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of you."

I hope you know that makes me worry _more_ ," Kise teases, and Aomine bites his lips again, just for that. 

"Roll over," Aomine murmurs, guiding Kise onto his hands and knees. Aomine kisses his shoulder, slick fingers teasing at Kise's entrance. 

"Come on," Kise whispers, letting out a pleased hum as Aomine slides a finger into him, immediately followed by another. Kise tips his head back, his eyes shut with bliss at the feeling of being stretched. Aomine knows his body well, knows what he can take, and Kise trusts him. He knows Aomine will push him to his limits, but won't exceed them. Not here, not like this.

"More," Kise begs, once he's adjusted to two fingers. He wants to be stretched, knows he'll need it to fit all of Aomine anyway, but he wants more than that. Even if he doesn't really know how to ask for it, doesn't know how to say that he's fantasised of fitting Aomine's entire fist inside him. 

The thought itself makes his hips jerk, making Aomine's fingers slide deeper. Aomine adds a third, curling and spreading them, until Kise can't hold himself up any more, his arse in the air, his forehead pressed against the mattress as he gasps for breath. 

"Fuck, you're so gorgeous," Aomine mutters, steadily sliding his fingers in and out, making Kise gasp every time. "I'm gonna fuck you so hard."

"Please," Kise gasps, clutching at the bedsheets as he feels Aomine kneel behind him. "Please, please."

"Yeah." Aomine smooths his hands over the swell of Kise's arse, spreading him open. He uses one hand to guide his cock into Kise, absently rubbing circles over Kise's arse with the other. With a low grunt, he slides into Kise slowly, until he's in to the hilt. "Fuck, you feel good."

So does Aomine, but the words don't make it out of Kise's mouth. He's a trembling wreck already, without Aomine even moving yet. He feels so full and he loves it more than anything. He loves that he can feel where their bodies are pressed together, the way Aomine is holding onto Kise's hips, not hard enough to bruise just yet, but Kise knows that it'll come. Aomine is going to make an utter mess of him, and Kise can't wait.

The first few thrusts are gentle, careful, giving Kise time to adjust, but there's a very short time limit on Aomine's patience. It's quick to run out and his grip on Kise's hips tightens first, serving as enough of a warning before Aomine picks up his pace. Kise gaps loudly, pushing back to meet Aomine's thrusts.

"Ryouta," Aomine growls, leaning over his back, thrusting deeper. Just as Kise was expecting, Aomine's grip is much firmer now, fingers digging into his sides. Kise can't wait to see the kids of bruises that will be left behind. "Come on, let me hear you."

Kise doesn't need any more encouragement than that. He moans loudly, muffling it against the mattress. Aomine's fingers curl in his hair, tugging hard enough to lift Kise's head off the mattress.

"Louder. I want to _hear_ you."

"Daiki, please—" Kise whimpers as he's fucked harder.

Aomine's hand stays in Kise's hair, gripping tightly. His other hand stays right where it is on Kise's hip as he picks up his pace. Kise is close to being overwhelmed, but Aomine doesn't push him that far. His grip is just painful enough to be pleasurable and it keeps Kise grounded. He's safe here, as much as Aomine would laugh and deny it if he ever tried putting it into words. Aomine doesn't jerk him off, because Kise doesn't need it. As it is, Kise's cock is leaking precome and he can feel it. He knows that he's already close to coming but then again, judging by the desperate noises Aomine is making while fucking into him, he's not the only one.

" _Ryouta_ ," Aomine moans loudly, his thrusts losing their rhythm. He presses himself as close as he possibly can to Kise, grinding into him. "Fuck, _fuck_."

He comes with a loud moan, his grip on Kise's hip and hair tightening even more. It's the last push Kise needs too, spilling over the bedsheets with a desperate cry of Aomine's given name. He knows how much Aomine likes to hear it, but he still grins to himself at the way Aomine curses under his breath.

Aomine slowly pulls away, getting up to throw his condom out before collapsing back on the bed beside Kise, throwing an arm across his waist. "That was fun."

With a smile, Kise leans back against Aomine's chest. "Yeah."

"You should look at yourself, though," Aomine murmurs, strangely quiet. Kise's stomach does an odd flip when he recognises the tone of Aomine's voice as _awe_. Aomine's thumb brushes across Kise's skin. "These marks look gorgeous on you."

Looking over his shoulder, Kise raises an eyebrow. "You think so?"

"Gonna show them to you," Aomine tells him, licking over a sensitive spot on Kise's shoulder, where he must have left a mark. "We're gonna need a shower soon anyway, so I can show you in the mirror. But for now…"

Kise's smile softens as he feels Aomine's face pressed against the nape of his neck. "Yeah. Let's just… stay here for a while."

Aomine's arm wraps around him a little tighter and he presses his lips to Kise's shoulder. It's warm and comfortable in Aomine's arms and just a couple of years ago, Kise never would have imagined himself here like this, not in a million years.

Now, he's content to stay for as long as he can.


End file.
